Light up the sky
by Manie
Summary: Post season final saison 1 de Heroes Songfic. Résumé craignoss, lisez lol. Oneshot. Attention, spoilers...


Titre : Light up the sky

Résumé : Post season final saison 1 de Heroes, quand Nathan et Peter s'envolent avant d'exploser. Songfic.

Disclaimer : Heroes et « light up the sky » de Yellowcard ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous droits réservés à leurs propriétaires

Nous savons tous les deux ce qui nous reste à faire. Je me sens irradier, prêt à exploser à tout instant, mais tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, toi, mon frère, et je sens toute la tension et la peur que j'ai accumulé pendant plusieurs jours s'évanouir d'un seul coup. Tu te tournes vers ta fille, tu la rassure en lui disant que l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Tu as décidé de faire changer les choses, d'aller contre toute attente dans une direction différente, là où on ne t'attendait pas… Tu as toujours été ainsi, imprévisible, malgré ce que notre mère voulait bien penser. Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Tu es mon héros.

You're making a choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode.

Tu t'approches de moi, tu me demandes si je suis prêt. Bien sur, je ne le suis pas, mais le monde lui n'est pas prêt à ce qui arriverait si tu n'étais pas venu à mon secours. Tu sembles si calme. Comment fais-tu ? J'ai peur, je creve de trouille face à ce qui va nous arriver d'ici quelques secondes. Mais tu t'approches un peu plus de moi... Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu m'emmène là où est ma place, mais tu sais que tu n'en reviendra probablement pas. Tu te sacrifie pour moi. Je t'aime, Nathan.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky. 

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les mains moites alors que j'empêche ma fille de tuer mon frère. J'ai peur, bien sur, mais tout m'apparaît très clairement, à présent. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire, ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. Je dois voler. C'est toi qui me l'a appris, petit frère. Je suis né pour cela, et notre destiné est d'être des personnes exceptionnelles. Des gens prêts à donner leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. Je suis prêt à ce sacrifice, pour toi, pour tous les habitants de cette ville, … pour sauver la cheerleader et le monde. A présent je n'ai plus peur. Je t'aime, Peter.

I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.

Je m'approche de toi. Tu es ce que tu as toujours voulu, un être de lumière. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu brilles, mais pas comme tu l'aurais voulu. Tu es voué à de grandes choses, et même si ma vie doit se finir ici, ce soir, je suis prêt à t'aider. Tu es tout pour moi, tu l'as toujours été, malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je t'ai toujours protégé, à ma façon, mais aujourd'hui, il est temps de faire cela dans les règles de l'art. Je m'agrippe à toi de toutes mes forces et nous nous envolons.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.

To cover your eyes,  
Or get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
And the show goes on.  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you. 

Ce sont les derniers instants. J'imagine plus que je ne sens ta douleur. J'irradie à présent de manière incontrôlée. Je sens tes forces faiblir et notre vitesse diminuer. Tu as de plus en plus de mal à continuer. Alors que tu lâches prise, je nous sent tomber en chute libre. J'essaie de te pousser le plus loin possible de moi, de ralentir ma chute autant que possible, tandis que tu tombes droit vers le sol. Je crie ton nom, mais je n'ai à présent plus conscience de mon environnement. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu, je ne sais plus rien… je ne sens plus rien. J'illumine le ciel, je l''enflamme, je l'éclaire pour toi.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far and you're broken...

Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky. 


End file.
